Kyurem's History
by Teh w4nd3r3r
Summary: This is a series of drabbles featuring the Boundary pokémon, Kyurem. Kyurem is male in this story.
1. A Harsh Decision

There was only one way to end this war, and it was to get his late friend's twins to stop fighting each other. He soared high into the sky, fighting an internal conflict of his own. The conflict bubbled within him, surging with a force previously unheard of that racked his very being. The powerful dragon Kyurem let loose a mighty roar as the massive force erupted, cloaking the battlefield in an intense gray light.

Two dragons, symbolizing polar opposites, took over his position and fought each other.

Kyurem's landing forged a crater, where he could no longer recognize himself.


	2. Dire Consequences

As the now-peaceful region thrived, Kyurem felt his isolation grow stronger. The dragon longed to connect with the outside world again, but knew he was considered dead to the world. As far as the world knew, he vanished without a trace.

As the nearby village grew, so did his loneliness and envy.

Under the cover of darkness, he frequented the village, using his newfound ice powers to immobilize stray humans and pokémon. He brought some to his crater, wanting a few companions. The "guests" fled home, and soon the village enclosed itself in a wall. Kyurem became isolated once more.


	3. Abduction

More years passed since the village locked Kyurem out. He learned of a curfew made exclusively to make encounters between him and a human impossible. The stories of him, he learned, lauded him as a dangerous yet unknown monstrosity. The only guests he had were the pokémon who sought to ease his loneliness and the occasional human.

His latest human guest had brought many black-clad humans and pokémon with him. The dragon sensed hostility and immediately attacked them. In the chaos, something was attached to his neck.

"Come," the green-haired man ordered. Kyurem felt his control vanish as he obeyed.


	4. Imprisonment

The pale glass of his prison had become a familiar sight during his stay, and the dragon wondered if he would ever see the light of day. Every once in a while it seemed to drain him of his power, forcing him to the floor daily.

Kyurem began to despair as he quickly realized his powers were being used to harm the very region he helped save centuries ago. He had once entertained the thought of inflicting an icy curse upon the land, but banished it.

He lied down, wondering when – or if –his prison would become a distant memory.


	5. His Hero

Hurried footsteps echoed around the room. Curious, Kyurem opened his yellow eyes, having grown used to the hushed tone the prison had. Two humans entered the room. The blue-haired one muttered something the Boundary pokémon could not make out, then dashed off. The brown-haired one, however, lingered, stepping closer to the glass containing the dragon. His yellow eyes bore into the boy's brown eyes, and for five minutes they stared at each other.

Hope filled his being as Kyurem watched him follow the blue-haired boy. He caught himself feeling this way and pondered why this was so. Was it fate?


	6. Confrontation

He longed for the day when he returned home. Were it not for the loss of control over his body, he would have celebrated.

His "trainer" guided him into his cave, and he inwardly fumed at the reminder. Kyurem's anger was replaced by calm as the boy from earlier rushed in after them. In turn, his calm turned into horror when the man forced him to attack the boy.

Were it not for the timely arrival of his soul fragment, Reshiram, Kyurem would have sunk into despair. He believed the boy to be the one to fill his internal void.


	7. Reunion

Kyurem cracked a small smile as the brown-haired trainer entered his cave. He held no more doubts; the boy before him was the only human he trusted with his life. The two talked for a while, with Kyurem apologizing for his actions and the trainer reassuring him there was nothing to worry about.

"You were possessed. It wouldn't be right to blame you, Kyurem." He nuzzled him appreciatively.

The boy stood up, offering the Boundary pokémon his friendship and a chance to see the world. Kyurem gratefully accepted his savior's offer. Briefly, he wondered if Jirachi was spying on him.


End file.
